It All Started wih a Cookie
by Caitlin22888
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Lily first became friends with the Mauraders? This is her story.


A.N: This is a story about Lily and the Mauraders. I wrote the prologue one day, and about a month later in the middle of the night, I decided I would finish it. Actually, I only have about ten pages written at the moment, but I'm working on it. I plan to write it all the way through Hogwarts. But we'll see. Oh, and sorry that this part is so short. I'd add the rest, but I'm desperate for some feedback.  
  
"It All Started with a Cookie"  
  
Prologue  
  
Sirius Black… What is there to say about Sirius? I've known him since I was five years old, and I would trust him with my life.  
  
It was by sheer chance that we met, and it all started with our mothers. Like many housewives in England, they were both deeply engrossed in their work for the new "Feed the Children" campaign. And like many of the housewives involved in the "Feed the Children" campaign, they had children. Thus, a day care was started, in which I was immediately enrolled.  
  
October 18, 1965  
  
It was nearing the end of our lunch time. I had just finished my turkey-and-tomato sandwich (my favorite) and was about to start on my cookie. I guess Roger, the seven year old boy who was sitting across from me, wasn't quite full. He seemed to decide he needed my cookie more than I did, because as I was raising it to my mouth, he leaned forward and snatched it away.  
  
At first I was stunned. Of course, being a five year old who was rarely allowed sweets, I got over it quickly and became downright angry. I stood up in a rage, my chair falling backwards.  
  
"Hey!! Give me my cookie back!!", I yelled, gritting my teeth. My little fists were clenched, my knuckles white.  
  
Roger raised the cookie above his nose. He squinted his eyes and seemed to be inspecting it.  
  
"You know," he said, with a slight sneer on his face, "this cookie is going to taste really good."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but I found that a lump was forming in my throat. Oh yes! I was highly angry, but I was five. Five!! Five year olds tend to cry in this kind of situation. I was no exception.  
  
My eyes started watering. I closed them tight and let my head drop. I could feel my bottom lip trembling, threatening to let out a cry.  
  
I was listening for the unmistakable sound of Roger taking a large bite of my cookie, but it never came. Instead, I heard a small clunk. I looked up slowly, and an unexpected sight met my eyes. There was Roger, his hand with the cookie in it still in midair. He was staring openmouthed to his right with the expression of one who is confused adorning his face.  
  
What was he staring at? A boy. Holding a plastic bat in his hands. A boy who was about my age with raven black hair that curled at the back of his neck. He had chocolate brown eyes that, even though he was a bit angry at the moment, sparkled with mischievous. Looking back now, he really was a cutie.  
  
"Give her back her cookie!!", the boy said, oddly enough, quietly. He had his pearly white teeth gritted, and wore a scowl on his face.  
  
Roger just laughed. "Why, are you gonna make me?" He couldn't see how that little boy could do much of anything (Did I mention that Roger was a rather large boy?). I was a little doubtful myself, but my tears had dried and I was watching the exchange with great interest.  
  
The boy raised the bat, threateningly. "If you don't give it back, then yes, I will!" The black-haired boy said this back with such confidence, that I wondered if he realized how… massive Roger was.  
  
"Well, that's too bad, because this is mine now." Roger had turned to walk off, cookie in hand, when - WHACK!!!  
  
The black-haired boy had hit him with the bat (once again) on the back of his head. Roger dropped the cookie on the table, shocked, and massaged his "injury". His eyes started watering, and with one last glance at me, he walked off quickly.  
  
The boy picked up the cookie and handed it to me. "Here you go," he said kindly.  
  
"Thank-you", I said. I took it and broke it in half. Then I offered one of the halves to him. "Here you go." He accepted it.  
  
There was an awkward silence as we both stood there and ate our cookie. It was getting to me, so I said the only thing I could think of.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Sirius Black", said the boy.  
  
I reached out my hand, and he shook it. Ever since that day, we've been inseparable. 


End file.
